


She couldn't have her.

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: Evelyn and Helen have a heart-to-heart that ends with a surprise.





	She couldn't have her.

Evelyn deavor had never been loved.

Romantically,that is.

But  _God,_ she loved.

Loved someone that  _she couldn't have._

 

Elastigirl made her way towards evelyn through the crowd.

"I see you there,evie!"

The inventor felt the blush rolling up her cheeks and neck,as she waved slightly.

She waited for elastigirl to get there.

_she couldn't have her._

"I'm getting bored. Wanna get out of here?"

Elastigirl smirked,and evelyn nodded.

Before she knew it,they were together in a roomonth with dim lights,drinking. Laughing. Talking.  _touching each other's arms._

Then,they got to talk about love. 

"Wait,wait. Let me get this.  _no one_ had  _ever_ dated you?"

Elastigirl asked and evelyn took a long swig of her drink,swallowing it slowly.

"Belive it or not,"

The inventor rasped out,putting her drink aside.

_Would you be the first?_

She wanted to ask so,so badly. But she didn't. 

Because  _she couldn't have her._

They just kept talking about it.

Crushes,experiences,and... more.

"I guess no one can love me."

Evelyn sad and chuckled bitterly. 

_no one could love me._

The words ran back and forth in elastigirl''s mind,and her brows furrowed.

All the back and forth,all the talking,and the flirting,god damn,they were alone together so many times and she had to restrain herself so bad.

A pause. A silent one.

"I can."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. This is amazing.


End file.
